


Clarity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BBW, Body Worship, Differing body sizes, F/F, Lactation, Mutual Masturbation, Same Sex Relationship, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some early morning fun between Natasha and Sharon. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

A soft hum as she slowly opened her eyes. The blonde’s eyes instantly lit up as she watched her girlfriend’s enormous curves blanketed by their bed sheets. Reaching over slowly, her thin arm draping across her crimson haired companion’s expansive belly. Poking her tongue between her lips.

Flexing her fingers as she drifted her hand upwards, caressing the underside of the other girl’s breast. A faint giggle as she then grabbed a handful. Her palm dwarfed by the enlarged mammary above it.

As she squeezed firmer, the redhead opened her eyes and giggled as she turned her head, nuzzling her thick lips against Sharon’s soft neck, curling them as she mumbled.

“Hey, I thought you said my boobs were a desert.”

A deep groan, the blonde batted her eyelids cutely as she managed to eke out before another long groan spilled out.

“Y-yeah, but a little suckle is a nice morning snack.”

Smirking as she placed a lingering, wet kiss to the girl’s neck, Natasha rolled the covers off of their bodies. Revealing her fully figure. Grasping Sharon’s hand gently she glided it down along her round belly. Then dipped between her thick thighs.

“Why don’t you pet my kitty first.”

Nodding slowly the blonde licked her thin lips as she resumed humming. Curving her skinny fingers as she brushed her girlfriend’s throbbing pink clit.

A mewl of pleasure from Natasha as she slightly parted her legs.

Rubbing her palm down on Natasha’s erogenous zone with a firm, swift pace, Sharon giggled as she then arched her body. Moving to straddle the redhead’s lap. Giving a squeak as she felt Natasha’s large, strong hands grasp her ass and firmly carry her forward.

Now with Natasha’s bouncing chest right in front of her, she let her gaze flicker. Back and forth, between left and right. Even though she knew Natasha’s body so well, that her slightly lopsided left breast was a little bigger. She couldn’t decide whether to taste its sweetness now or let it wait, to savour the bigger contents later.

Her humming picking up as she began to angle towards the right. A squeak as she then felt one of Natasha’s thick, wide fingers pushing into her tight back passage.

“Oh that’s better than any butt plug babe.”

A giggle, Natasha kissed along her shoulder as she cooed.

“I didn’t wanna have all the fun.”

As Natasha’s finger pumped rapidly, Sharon latched onto her right nipple. Humming softer as she bit gently and tugged it between her teeth. Continuing to rub quicker against Natasha’s clit.

Her breathing becoming faster as her chest heaved, Natasha squeezed a second dense finger into Sharon’s expanding asshole.

Switching to a playful growl, Sharon loosened her hold and suckled exuberantly, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked and sucked. Becoming increasingly muffled as her pale skin turned a bright red.

Her ass becoming soaked from the rapidly growing pool of juices beneath her, Natasha grunted as she lay back slightly, using the headrest to prop herself as she continued to finger Sharon roughly.

The sudden squirt of rich, warm milk hitting the back of Sharon’s throat, dancing across her tongue. Tasted just as sweet if not moreso then the very first time. Resuming a hum, she tightened her mouth around the spurting breast. Hungrily swallowing each burst. 

Quaking with pleasure Natasha moved her free hand to gently grasp Sharon’s right cheek, parting it from her left she giggled.

“You’re feeling kinda loose back there Sharon.”

Mumbling as she parted her lips only slightly, droplets of milk glistening on her lips then dropping onto Natasha’s ginormous chest.

“Mmm, n-not yet Nat. I want to get off on two, then three…maybe four?”

Giggling softly, her eyelids shut as she pushed her face closer to her girlfriend’s breast.

Knowing a little trick, where pinching Natasha’s clit would make her milk shoot out further, long since learned through practice. The blonde moved two fingers to encircle Natasha’s bud.

Her breathing becoming even faster, Natasha knew exactly what was going to happen, yet she had a surprise of her own in mind. Moving her free hand off Sharon’s ass. Giving a firm smack to distract her, taking the prolonged moan from the blonde as confirmation.

She shifted her hand to her other breast, squeezing as she used her thumb to stroke her tender nipple.

With Sharon still enveloped in nursing, Natasha clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip as she turned her breast slightly, when the pinch came she delivered a dual burst of warm, sticky milk.

The side of her face being splattered took Sharon off guard, opening her eyes as she frowned, turning she then smirked as she gave another, firmer pinch.

Natasha grunting as she again released from both nipples.

Slipping off her breast, using a finger to encircle her nipple, the blonde whispered.

“I’ve only got a lil’ mouth so I can’t suckle too amazing boobs at the same time, but…”

Opening her mouth wide, thrusting herself back onto Natasha’s fingers, riding them expertly, as she let the digits bury inside her bowels, penetrating her deeply.

Using her fingers to continue to squeeze Natasha’s pulsating fleshy nub, Sharon made begging motions. Bobbing her head, spreading her mouth open wider.

Moving a hand to grab both breasts, Natasha thrust them upwards, shot after shot erupting and soaking Sharon’s face and chest, the milky coating shining in the morning light.

As Sharon rode out orgasm after orgasm, her juices splattering Natasha’s lower half, Natasha’s milk continued to land on Sharon’s upper body.

Sometime later the blonde slumped forward, Natasha’s big body a perfect cushion

“Hmm that was a lot more than a snack huh?”

A lingering smirk across Natasha’s lips she ran a thick finger down Sharon’s cheek, under her chin. Scooping up a layer of still runny milk. Dripping it onto her outstretched tongue, a deep murmur of pleasure. She then nodded and winked.

“But my girl deserves all of it.”

Pushing herself in close, Sharon rubbed her wet, heated body firmly against Natasha’s entangling her slender fingers in her hair, stroking and lightly tugging. Their tongues meeting between one another’s mouths. Wagging vigorously until Natasha’s won the upper hand.

Gliding with ease into Sharon’s little mouth, Natasha licked slowly, lapping her cheeks and then prodding the roof of her mouth, flashing a flirty wink as she rolled herself forward. 

Sharon’s body thrust backwards, she giggled as she made a meek attempt to counter Natasha yet was swiftly ploughed onto her back.

Natasha’s heavy form weighing down, Sharon felt her lungs squeezing but couldn’t break the kiss, not yet. As her cheeks puffed up, she slowly lifted her arms, wrapping a fraction around Natasha’s expansive body.

Pulling her lips away, Natasha then sucked on her neck before nibbling on her shoulder, Sharon lifting her legs to try and grab hold of Natasha’s big waist.

Mutual panting, groaning and gasping sounding out as their bodies collided again and again. The friction adding up until Natasha arrived at a powerful peak. A road coupled with a torrent of discharged juices.

As if on cue, Sharon then responded in kind, yet her comparatively modest orgasm left her breathless and limp. Unable to form sentences she could only make attempts at speech before she could form it.  
Giggling softly, Natasha rolled over, pulling Sharon close to her, massaging her back with her palm as she purred. Sharon cuddling close as she imitated Natasha’s mewl. The pair displaying matching smiles as their eyes shut lightly.


End file.
